


CABBAGES

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Cabbages, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about CABBAGES
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	CABBAGES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).




End file.
